<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Carbuncles and Courtships by S_I_N</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900901">Of Carbuncles and Courtships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_I_N/pseuds/S_I_N'>S_I_N</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of the Boy and the Dragoon Gay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dubious use of Carbuncle imagery, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Prostate Massage, no beta we die like men, playing out fantasies, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_I_N/pseuds/S_I_N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Underage bc canon age Alphy and in most places that's considered underage, even though in Sharlayan society he's an adult)</p><p>Alphinaud decides that for a Valentione's celebration he would like to surprise Estinien,<br/>and surprise him he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tale of the Boy and the Dragoon Gay [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Carbuncles and Courtships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had an idea... and so then I drew the idea... but then also I had to write about the idea, so *if* you want to see what I imagine the outfit looks like: https://privatter.net/i/5732193 </p><p>But feel free to be like "nah fam I wanna imagine for myself" that's cool too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What in seven hells?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Estinien Wyrmblood sat a most flustering apparition. Surely a trick or prank of some sort. A cruel tease to commemorate his return (and stay) to Mor Dhona once more. The man set aside his lance and gazed upon the person on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale, perfect, unblemished skin illuminated by the bright light of the aetheric gloom outside, so much of it exposed, adorned by sheer, shimmering fabric and dark contrasting bands weaving snugly against the skin, accentuating the forms of it’s wearer. Ruby stone set proudly just under the collarbone. A pearlescent carbuncle’s tail protruding from a place decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tailbone or waistband with matching ears on a headband. White hair loose, spilling over his shoulders and eyes that gazed up at him in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence of both parties made the air in the room heavier, but it buckled when Alphinaud broke the silence. “I’d hoped to surprise you.” He stated, rather flatly for the compromising position he found himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that you have. To what do I owe...that?” Estinien replied just as dryly whilst making vague gestures at the costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hate it?” Alphinaud immediately retorted, growing just slightly more worried about his move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet. This is supposed to be a mockery of your moonstone carbuncle, yes?” Estinien took a seat beside the other on the bed after locking the door to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go so far as to call it a mockery, It’s only lingerie, but yes it did serve as inspiration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud answered a little curtly, blush faded slightly. Estinien couldn’t help but howl wiith laughter. He plucked at one of the straps with a broad smile on his face when he finished. “Lingerie is supposed to cover </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least. But that doesn’t answer my first question. What’s the occasion?” He said, growing a steady fondness for the getup now that he got to see it a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentione’s day… I…thought It could be nice?” Alphinaud answered true this time, but beyond nervous with insecurities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Estinien a moment. But when he answered it was in agreement. “It is, I’ve never celebrated a Valentione’s before, so you succeeded in your surprise.” He said softly. “But it panned out different than you’d hoped, I assume. So tell me… what did you want to have happen, exactly?” Estinien asked, knowing full well the tease he was being from the look upon his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud was beet red in seconds, Estinien wished to hear the fantasies he barely dared dream to himself. But… here he was, waiting, eagerly listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d come to your room, and see me waiting for you… You’d lock the door… And you’d gaze upon me, call me your pet-- and sex, we… we’d have sex.” Alphinaud began, and rapidly concluded. Flush on his face almost matching the ruby on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien considered the answer before caressing the other’s burning cheek. “Well, you certainly are dressed for the occasion, and you do look alluring, my pet… But I’d hoped for more detail, savour the moment? Can you do that for me, moonstone?” Estininen said, a little stiff and obviously improvised, but Alphinaud was baffled just by the fact Estinien was acting out his fantasy. It roused his cock and made him painfully aware of the presence in his backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath, then, to ease his nerves. He made a small nod before continuing. “You would… hold me in your arms, and feel me… your hands and your lips…” And as he spoke the words, Estinien guided him to be in his lap, and did as he was dictated, planting kisses and licks to the exposed skin as hands wandered and kneaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next sentences took a little longer to come out, broken up by soft gasps and hitches in his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d.. --ah, You would squeeze my ass, and tug my tails...Tease me until I’d be dripping wet.” Alphinaud breathed and leaned into his obedient lover, who took great pleasure in playing with the younger’s ass. Leaning over one another’s shoulders, he had a lovely view and took his time with the supple flesh before taking the base of the tails in his hand and pulling, the resistance he met was satisfying, and he managed a peek at the exact means by which those tails stayed on the young man. How far his lover had come, from being afraid of even procuring such things, to presenting them to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long have you been waiting for me like this, pet?” He asked, they had plenty time, as he didn’t want them to get ahead of themselves, and he first had to tease Alphinaud to desperation. His own desire growing along. Alphinaud did his best to not rut against Estinien like an animal as he got teased. “Since… this afternoon, since I knew you were coming…” He hummed and let out his first proper moan, the plug dragging against him and driving him to insanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All afternoon, he’d kept that plug in, it was nearing dusk now… “You’ve waited so very long, what a good boy... “ he spoke, slowly getting the hang of the role he played in his scenario. “Good boys deserve rewarding, don’t they?” he said and nibbled Alphinaud’s ear. Alphinaud’s yesses but a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed creaked under them once as they adjusted, Alphinaud now spread out on his back and estinien hovering over him hungrily, The young man’s erection proud and burning, pearls of pre glistening along it’s length. All of him looked delectable. Estinien could just devour him, and so he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Alphinaud’s thighs in his arms and put them over his shoulders, and in seconds Estinien tasted the salt upon his skin as he ran his tongue along Alphinaud’s length. He took him in his mouth, fuelled by the gasps and mewls his lover gave him, it seemed being aroused for so long had gotten Alphinaud to a melting point, and Estinien loved it. A hand made it’s way to the tails once more, this time kind of in the way of their pleasure, and as opposed to fucking Alphy on it, he took his time to carefully drag it out of him. A wise decision since there was quite some more girth to this thing than he had initially expected, needless, a welcome surprise, and one that left the hole near him begging for more. Briefly popping his head off Alphinaud’s cock, he attempted to recreate how Alphinaud’s tongue had once ravaged him, though with far less practise and finesse. It seemed however, that Alphinaud did not mind, as the whimpering moans of his lover grew desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hold on just a little longer?” Estinien asked of him, gently gripping the base of Alphinaud’s cock as he realised he didn’t want this to end yet. Alphinaud’s breathing calmed after some time. “I was so close.” it sounded like a complaint, but the weight of the statement had been lost before it was spoken. “I know, I won’t ask it of you again. But I wanted more time to you.” He said, and let go of the achingly red cock in his hand, instead now, inserting his finger, and soon a second with the way Alphinaud immediately began fucking himself on them. “If you stayed for longer for once we could do this far more often.” Alphinaud teased breathlessly, and shut up when Estinien prodded at his prostate with just enough force to convey such a message. It was then that the dragoon began to tease that spot more gently, and found the place on Alphinaud’s taint that further elevated the experience, his other hand tending to the base of Alphinaud’s cock and his lips and tongue occasionally teasing the head with wet kisses, licks and hot wet friction that drove Alphinaud to the edge faster than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hungry eyes connected with the desperate ones, and no words were needed to know that he was wanted, welcomed and desired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come for me, Alphinaud.</span>
  </em>
  <span>While the voice did not reverberate through the room, the swirl of Estinien’s tongue was enough to carry such a notion, and the way his fingers stroked his insides with firm patience was maddening. Alphinaud’s legs soured and shook as the sparks of a peak with newfound intensity crashed over him, electrifying every fiber of his being as he tried to control the volume by which his whimpers were let out into the aether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When next he looked upon his lover, who was slowly ceasing his motions, was covered in strands of sticky, white strands.Face, hair, and there was still some spilling into his mouth and onto his lips. “W-Why on--?” Alphinaud stammered at the incredibly lewd sight, unable to tangle the words from his brain and out of his mouth. “I needed a bath anyway, And I thought I wouldn’t dislike being marked by you in a way nobody else has.” He answered in earnest, retrieving his penetrative hand once Alphinaud has finally finished to completion and wiping his face, only to lick it up as if it were the most normal thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audacity of this man, being able to be so nonchalant and yet striking every string in Alphinaud’s heart. “The things you say drive me mad, you know?” The younger merely replied as he pulled him in for a kiss, less heated and far more tender. “The sentiment is entirely mutual.” Estinien retorted and pressed another kiss to Alphinaud, but this time at his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpinaud’s hand drifted to Estinien’s belt and the tent he brushed past to get to it. “I’m kind of surprised you didn’t take me.” The young man mused as he began fiddling with the buckle. “Must my prick be instrumental in pleasing you?” Estinien smirked as he gently pushed Alphinaud’s hands away. “Let me first have that bath, hm? And then you may have your way with me, for as long as I remain here.” He promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while I do, perhaps cover up before your toes go blue and think of what it is we are to do.” He hummed and slid himself off the bed, straightening himself out and briefly reaching down his trousers to tuck his proudly protruding prick to stand in a way that was less obviously aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might I take that bath with you?” Alphinaud asked, and without skipping a beat Estinien hummed in approval. “Only if you’ll risk the whispers, and dare step out in the corridor in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said and Alphinaud snickered, getting up from the bed himself and finding a robe that had been tucked away neatly before. “Oh please, how did you think I got here in the first place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for the whispers, I’ve been thoroughly made aware that quite everyone knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would appear the doors and walls are a lot thinner than we took them for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking I might give these boys some air to breathe since I haven't writting fic so centered around two people in like... ever. and have my next fic be Sad Bi hoes mourning their lost loves before adopting a child together, or even revisit some of the ffxv ship dynamics I love so much. Alternatively, start exploring some AU options for Estinaud, get some modern age angst in there or something.  Alas! Options galore, but only one braincell to attend them with.</p><p>As always, seeing your comments and kudos fuels my heart with love, and so I must thank you for your kindness. Till next we read one another &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>